Solar cells and solar modules convert sunlight into electricity. These electronic devices have been traditionally fabricated using silicon (Si) as a light-absorbing, semiconducting material in a relatively expensive production process. To make solar cells more economically viable, solar cell device architectures have been developed that can inexpensively make use of thin-film, light-absorbing semiconductor materials such as copper-indium-gallium-sulfo-di-selenide, Cu(In, Ga)(S, Se)2, also termed CI(G)S(S). This class of solar cells typically has a p-type absorber layer sandwiched between a back electrode layer and an n-type junction partner layer. The back electrode layer is often Mo, while the junction partner is often CdS. A transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as zinc oxide (ZnOx) is formed on the junction partner layer and is typically used as a transparent electrode. CIS-based solar cells have been demonstrated to have power conversion efficiencies exceeding 19%.
A central challenge in cost-effectively constructing a large-area CIGS-based solar cell or module is that the elements of the CIGS layer must be within a narrow stoichiometric ratio on nano-, meso-, and macroscopic length scale in all three dimensions in order for the resulting cell or module to be highly efficient. Achieving precise stoichiometric composition over relatively large substrate areas is, however, difficult using traditional vacuum-based deposition processes. For example, it is difficult to deposit compounds and/or alloys containing more than one element by sputtering or evaporation. Both techniques rely on deposition approaches that are limited to line-of-sight and limited-area sources, tending to result in poor surface coverage. Line-of-sight trajectories and limited-area sources can result in non-uniform distribution of the elements in all three dimensions and/or poor film-thickness uniformity over large areas. These non-uniformities can occur over the nano-, meso-, and/or macroscopic scales. Such non-uniformity also alters the local stoichiometric ratios of the absorber layer, decreasing the potential power conversion efficiency of the complete cell or module.
Alternatives to traditional vacuum-based deposition techniques have been developed. In particular, production of solar cells on flexible substrates using non-vacuum, semiconductor printing technologies provides a highly cost-efficient alternative to conventional vacuum-deposited solar cells. For example, T. Arita and coworkers [20th IEEE PV Specialists Conference, 1988, page 1650] described a non-vacuum, screen printing technique that involved mixing and milling pure Cu, In and Se powders in the compositional ratio of 1:1:2 and forming a screen printable paste, screen printing the paste on a substrate, and sintering this film to form the compound layer. They reported that although they had started with elemental Cu, In and Se powders, after the milling step the paste contained the CuInSe2 phase. However, solar cells fabricated from the sintered layers had very low efficiencies because the structural and electronic quality of these absorbers was poor.
Screen-printed CuInSe2 deposited in a thin-film was also reported by A. Vervaet et al. [9th European Communities PV Solar Energy Conference, 1989, page 480], where a micron-sized CuInSe2 powder was used along with micron-sized Se powder to prepare a screen printable paste. Layers formed by non-vacuum, screen printing were sintered at high temperature. A difficulty in this approach was finding an appropriate fluxing agent for dense CuInSe2 film formation. Even though solar cells made in this manner had poor conversion efficiencies, the use of printing and other non-vacuum techniques to create solar cells remains promising.
Others have tried using chalcogenide powders as precursor material, e.g. micron-sized CIS powders deposited via screen-printing, amorphous quarternary selenide nanopowder or a mixture of amorphous binary selenide nanopowders deposited via spraying on a hot substrate, and other examples [(1) Vervaet, A. et al., E. C. Photovoltaic Sol. Energy Conf, Proc. Int. Conf, 10th (1991), 900-3.; (2) Journal of Electronic Materials, Vol. 27, No. 5, 1998, p. 433; Ginley et al.; (3) WO 99,378,32; Ginley et al.; (4) U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,740]. So far, no promising results have been obtained when using chalcogenide powders for fast processing to form CIGS thin-films suitable for solar cells.
Due to high temperatures and/or long processing times required for sintering, formation of a IB-IIIA-chalcogenide compound film suitable for thin-film solar cells is challenging when starting from IB-IIIA-chalcogenide powders where each individual particle contains appreciable amounts of all IB, IIIA, and VIA elements involved, typically close to the stoichiometry of the final IB-IIIA-chalcogenide compound film. In particular, due to the limited contact area between the solid powders in the layer and the high melting points of these ternary and quarternary materials, sintering of such deposited layers of powders either at high temperatures or for extremely long times provides ample energy and time for phase separation, leading to poor compositional and thickness uniformity of the CIGS absorber layer at multiple spatial scales. Poor uniformity was evident by a wide range of heterogeneous layer features, including but not limited to porous layer structure, voids, gaps, thin spots, local thick regions, cracking, and regions of relatively low-density. This non-uniformity is exacerbated by the complicated sequence of phase transformations undergone during the formation of CIGS crystals from precursor materials. In particular, multiple phases forming in discrete areas of the nascent absorber film will also lead to increased non-uniformity and ultimately poor device performance.
The requirement for fast processing then leads to the use of high temperatures, which would damage temperature-sensitive foils used in roll-to-roll processing. Indeed, temperature-sensitive substrates limit the maximum temperature that can be used for processing a precursor layer into CIS or CIGS to a level that is typically well below the melting point of the ternary or quarternary selenide (>900° C.). A fast and high-temperature process, therefore, is less preferred. Both time and temperature restrictions, therefore, have not yet resulted in promising results on suitable substrates using multinary selenides as starting materials.
As an alternative, starting materials may be based on a mixture of binary selenides, which at a temperature above 500° C. or lower would result in the formation of a liquid phase that would enlarge the contact area between the initially solid powders and, thereby, accelerate the sintering process as compared to an all-solid process. Unfortunately, for most binary selenide compositions, below 500° C. hardly any liquid phase is created.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a rapid yet low-temperature technique for fabricating high-quality and uniform CIGS films for solar modules and suitable precursor materials for fabricating such films.